


「山岩/待续」爱与诚

by Faultline



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faultline/pseuds/Faultline
Summary: 与akblackholme的联文有出轨不伦 请注意避雷
Relationships: Iwata Takanori | Gun/Yamashita Kenjiro





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 与akblackholme的联文  
> 有出轨不伦 请注意避雷

“世界上最令人感伤的景色无过于雨中的东京塔了。”

岩田放下手里的书，伸开胳膊，在柔软的沙发里陷下去。山下端详着他留在靠背上的一根金色发丝，不由地联想到朋友带来家里玩耍过的黄色小狗。

“可是现在晴朗得很。”

何止是晴朗。山下拿过遥控器，将空调又调低了一些。即使关着窗户，安静的屋子里也能接收到隐约的蝉鸣，这让他们两都有些焦躁。

“我知道，我只是在重复书上的话，”岩田往沙发另一端滚了半圈，枕在山下的大腿上，“看完一本书的时候，我总想再读一次开头。”

山下瞥了一眼那本书的封面，然后将它拿开了。

在他的印象中，岩田家的书架上都是自己看不懂的考古书籍。他正想开始下一段对话时，岩田撑起身子吻住了他的嘴唇。

每次见面，岩田都不太喜欢和他温存。往往说不了几句话，两个人就像是打架一样地到床上去了。山下觉得他对别人的笑容大部分时间是伪装的，而对自己则是根本没有好脸色。

“你在不开心些什么呢？”

岩田趴在床上，细长的手指抚摸着山下的戒指。山下想握住他的手，却被躲开了。

“我没有不开心，”他缩回手，索性翻了个身，不去看山下汗津津的脸，“只是懒得做表情罢了，仅此而已。”

下午五点，是山下先从噩梦中醒来，岩田的胳膊搭在他的胸口，看起来细细瘦瘦，却不是一般的沉。

今天本来是只属于他们两的，难得的一天，大半时间竟在睡眠中过去了。真可惜啊。山下想。

他小心翼翼地将岩田的胳膊挪开，然后替他掖好被角。

如果脾气再好点会更可爱吧？山下拉开窗帘，天色阴沉沉的，蝉不叫了，似乎要迎接一场久违的大雨。他也清楚，自己喜欢的是这个不爱笑的，冷漠的岩田。

自己是个M也说不定。他望着发出轻微鼾声的岩田，和他锁骨上的吻痕，像标记好领地的兽类一样感到满足。

岩田是被雨水打在窗户上的声音吵醒的。他光着身子走到客厅，内裤因为沾着不知道是谁的精液而黏在屁股上。

“你醒了啊，”山下盯着屏幕，闲着的那只手推给岩田一个手柄，“一起玩。”

岩田的肚子“咕”地叫了一声。

“等会给你煮面条吃。”

他知道山下是听到自己出洋相了，脸通红通红的。

“这个好新啊。”他拾起那只手柄，拿来几小时前山下脱在沙发上的衬衣披上，白净的大腿露在外面，坐到他旁边。

这样的穿着让山下稍稍分心。

“是的，她从来不玩这个。”

“原来是她不要的东西。”

山下停下手上的动作，看了岩田一眼。他知道他是故意的，可这种说法还是令人不自在。如果发火的话，岩田应该挺开心的吧。

“你怎么就不能把对别人的笑容分我那么一丁点呢，”山下轻松地问道，“毕竟我们在交往不是吗。”

他自顾自地继续玩起了游戏，岩田一个人捧着手柄，有些委屈。

因为喜欢你。

这种话，大概永远说不出口。

-TBC


	2. Chapter 2

可能是山下在游戏里毫不留情，也可能是岩田本就不太擅长互相配合，他玩了一阵就抛弃了那只手柄。跑动的角色停住动作，不久血条就清空了。

“不玩了？”因为队友的自杀行为，山下的角色很快也倒下，屏幕上跳出了颜色鲜艳的游戏结束字样。

“不想玩了。”岩田靠在沙发边沿，“太饿了，体力比游戏里掉的还快。”

山下无奈地笑笑，“我去给你弄面。”

“不如带我去她的店嘛，健二郎桑。”

山下喉头哽了哽。岩田今天是打定主意要让他难受了。刻意说着撒娇的话，脸上却没有笑容，语气也不柔软。他说服自己把这归咎为天气太热，按捺住恼火的情绪。

“我说过了不会再去的。”

“为什么？”岩田抬头看他，头发被汗水粘得乱糟糟，又裹在偏大的衬衫里，显得有些瘦弱。

“因为……”山下咬牙。“不为什么。”

因为不想再暴露你了。暴露也许意味着失去。就保持这步调继续下去吧。

他们刚开始频繁联络时，山下带他去过那家店。同样是夏天的午后，他们刚在山下家结束一些使人更加闷热的事。岩田窝在舒服的椅子里，懒洋洋靠坐着。桌边的绿叶植物遮住些视线，他正好能从缝中窥看山下和女人交谈。

“健君的朋友？”

“嗯。”

“你好久没过来了。还是吃最喜欢的？”

“今天不要。”

“诶？”

“吃腻了。晚上不回家？”

“要出去哦。”

要说可怜，似乎是那一方比较可怜。岩田轻松地得到了眼下她不可能得到的东西。可她对危机毫无察觉，岩田反倒受到嫉妒的困扰。他嫉妒这种无意识流露出的了解，虽然山下拒绝了她。自己敢说完全清楚的恐怕只有山下在床上的习惯吧。

针刺一样的不快细密地聚集在他胸口，像拿久了冰啤酒罐的手，控制不住地隐隐作痛。

“给。”山下很快举着两个玻璃杯回来了，放了一杯在岩田面前。“味道很好噢。”

“我不知道你是这么喜欢刺激的人。”岩田面无表情地盯着杯中已经开始融化的粉色球体，低声说。

山下倒显得毫不在意，“在这么迟钝的人面前，谈不上什么刺激。”他坐下来，开始专心解决甜食。“你生气了？”

“生气倒不至于。”岩田实话实说，舀一勺冰淇淋送进嘴里。味道的确很好，浓郁的草莓香在口中绽开，让他想起上回那盒山下匆忙中错买的草莓香安全套，早上刚用完最后一只。那好像是和山下交往以来他第一次大笑，讥讽山下他不是在和小女孩初体验。

岩田快速吃着，短暂的甜味后只剩被冰得麻痹的舌尖，和亲吻时被山下毫不体贴地吸吮后相差无几。

想问的问题一直都没问。那时候直接将他带到她眼前是想炫耀，还是想试探，你说不定还没有我一半在意你，诸如此类。但他也不知道问了能怎么样，自己要的又是什么。他没在另一段感情中受伤害，也不想寻求新鲜感。和山下的肉体关系的确很美妙，可就算是肉食系的岩田也不是拿这个当外遇标准的。他只是碰见了让他产生了不少喜欢的山下，仅此而已。

山下要是听见这么纯情的出轨理由会不会笑？

-TBC


	3. Chapter 3

不想被他看轻，于是包裹起内心的一切。这是察觉到自己对山下感觉的那一刻，岩田做出的决定。

大学即将毕业那年，岩田选修了在学长间口碑不错的陶艺课来补全最后的学分。

“授课老师是年轻人，所以通过率很高。”这样的传言被他放在心上。那个人亲切，健谈，和每一位同学关系都很好。试听课见到他时，岩田便和朋友说：有这样好说话的老师，只用考试前求求情就能通过。

学生时代的最后一段日子，岩田和当时的恋人在同志酒吧度过了几乎全部时间。

“我忙着实习，还请老师通融一下。”

金色头发真刺眼。山下望着这个只来上过两次课的少年，把考勤表摊开递到他面前：

“到课次数小于三的人不能参加考试。”

小狗一般温润的眼神注视着自己。平日缺勤，却想在期末走捷径，山下见过无数这样的学生，岩田并不是例外。

最后在对方的百般哀求下，山下答应替他补一节课，作为参加考试的资格。

“是61分？还是62分？你最后给我的分数。”

“那么久以前的事，怎么会记得清。”

对于那个时期的事，只有岩田这样问过一次，在对方用一句随意的“不记得”回答之后，再也没人提起。时间一长，似乎连两人最初的身份都在记忆中模糊了，妻子问起时，山下甚至不假思索地称他为“一个朋友”。

岩田早早地结束了在父亲公司的工作，去了山下的办公室。高温持续了半个月，天气预报终于在刷新之后出现了晴转阴的图标。

“可能是要下雨了，”他晃了晃手里的塑料袋，挤进门的同时带来浓郁的香水味，“给你买了这个。”

是妻子店里的点心。

到底是名校毕业的大学生，连捉弄人的方法都丰富得令人惊叹。

“你不吃的话，那我开动了。”岩田自顾自地拆开包装，捏着团子的边缘放进嘴里。

房间里的空调开得很足，山下看着他吃得津津有味的样子，反而觉得胸闷，好像影响自己感觉的不是气温，而是这阴沉的天色似的。

“看来是要下雨了。”

“嗯？”

“待会送你回家？我今天要工作。”

虚伪。岩田的心里闪现出这样的评价。对方是个再精明不过的人，和自已交往只是为了发泄那扭曲的性欲不是吗。

“送我去同志俱乐部会比较好，”岩田的语气有些轻挑，“一周没做爱很难受的。”

小孩子装腔作势。山下把自己那份点心拆开，看着他的眼睛说：“啊——”还没等岩田反应过来，一个白糯的大团子就被塞到嘴里。

“乱约你也不怕得病。”

岩田鼓着腮帮子，想为自己辩解，甜腻的食物令他说不出话。

“还是老实待在我身边吧。”

-TBC


	4. Chapter 4

不过，要是只有岩田对他们的关系有回忆，情况反倒不会这么糟。也许山下就能跟处理以往的炮友或短期交往对象一样，两人一起待腻了就果断甩掉，不顾别人的威胁与哀求。他也尽量会去挑选成熟的、害怕家庭破裂的人，这样分手后也能少受一些纠缠; 毕竟谁手里握的证据比较多还不一定呢。

可他记得很多无关紧要的与岩田相处的琐事。包括第一次在课堂上见到岩田时窗外正是橘色的夕阳，而岩田在玩了十几分钟手机后终于皱着眉头过去拉上了窗帘。小组作业时岩田身边挤来几个羞红着脸意图明显的漂亮女孩子，恐怕是在期待着什么，岩田却总是只和同行的男生小声谈话。那时山下心想，亏你还能对着送上门的殷勤从头到尾板着个脸，真是个没碰过壁的小少爷啊。

并不招人讨厌就是了。

那之后山下也只再见过一次岩田，直到期末临近。他不是刁钻尖刻的老师，对准毕业生的出勤也不怎么在意，本来就打算让所有这些吊儿郎当的家伙都一并参加考试的，没想到岩田居然态度很好地上门来请他放自己一马。他一时有些感动，因为有些孩子干脆连求情邮件也不发，看上去就对陶艺毫无兴趣的岩田竟愿意补课。至于瞎编的理由嘛......一副毫不克制的样子，哪像实习生的脸色？山下腹诽道。

补就补吧，也不耗费多少时间，山下本是这么想的。但岩田和他交换了联络方式。

说到底也还都是年轻人，不久就聊了开来。彼时离岩田毕业已经不到两周了，突如其来的热络和关系升温的速度让山下吃了一惊。这个在学校被捧得像王子一样的小少爷，会和他传黄图讲荤段子，聊考古的冷知识，以及煞有介事地发送各种无聊的外星人故事。喝完酒意外地很粘人，甚至还会撒娇。即使是自己挑的话题，通常也没有多兴致勃勃，说冷淡也不为过，但山下能看出他情绪很好。山下被他的反差搞得措不及防，这样单纯如学生时代的交流实在是好久没有过了。

早在岩田刚入学时，山下已经能时不时从老师学生们口中听说有关岩田的种种轶事，当时的他忙于在满足自己需求的同时制造家庭和谐的假象，自然是左耳进右耳出。现在和岩田熟悉以后再听，那些故事就近乎荒诞可笑了。

反正这小子的前三年也没有我，那些事知不知道无所谓。山下突然变得有些冲动，吓了他自己一跳。

吓归吓，他也没去抑制不该有的想法。

事情开始变得一发不可收拾的那一天，几乎结束一学期所有工作的山下接受了几个年轻同事的邀约，畅快地打了场篮球。休息时间他站在场边喝水，瞥到一抹扎眼的金色。他诧异地转过头，发现岩田在体育馆门口探头探脑地磨蹭着。

“那不是岩田嘛。”同事也看见了。

“岩田？他们还没毕业啊？”

“就这两天的事了。”

“他怎么一直往这边看？应该没有需要再找老师了吧。”

岩田看了一圈终于找到了山下他们的球场，正好对上山下的眼神。岩田的表情一瞬间怪异起来，但很快就舒展开，给了他一个冷淡的微笑。

既然已经看见了，再装没看见也没意思，山下只好自己招: “可能是来找我的，我的课最后给了他合格。”

“山下老师，你怎么还是老惯着这些小孩！”

“喂岩田，山下老师对你怎么样？”

岩田答得一点也不含糊，“多亏了山下老师我才拿够了学分，今天来就是想请老师吃饭。”

“不错不错，挺懂事啊。不愧是小少爷。”

岩田礼节性的微笑只维持到山下收完东西踏出体育馆。然后他勾下山下的脖子，贴着他的耳朵说: “去你家，快。”

山下可能永远也不会知道，本来的确是有这顿饭的。可濡湿的背心短裤把他的身形勾勒得太吸引人，裸露出的麦色皮肤因为汗的作用发亮，让岩田的欲望彻底清醒了。

他知道的只有，阳光下岩田的金色头发不止是晃了他的眼睛。等站在门前他才开始意识到不妥，犹豫要不要掏钥匙。

“我已经没有课要给你补了。”山下抱臂堵在门前，姑且先试探岩田的意思。

“教我点别的东西吧，山下老师。”岩田看向他的眼神有些奇怪，也有点热烈。

瞎子才看不出来他想干什么。约到老师这来也是有本事。

“你......”反倒是山下有点紧张，“你不是有男朋友吗？”

“分手了。”岩田嘴边漏出一丝笑意，“为了老师。”山下倒吸了口气。这家伙该不是来认真的？

也对，跟男友都玩了一整个学期，最后几天居然没有泡在一起，怎么看也不正常。

“老师就像做陶艺一样，也把我弄成老师想要的样子，不好吗？”岩田眨着眼睛歪了歪头，“做什么都可以。”

可恶。

话说回来，自己也不是在意对方是否有男友的人，送上门的炮为什么不打。山下一秒钟之内做出了决定，攥着岩田的手腕，几乎是粗暴地把他拉进了房间。

怎么忍心拒绝呢。啊啊，都是夏天的错。

-TBC


	5. Chapter 5

和岩田一起的第一个夜晚结束后，山下早起给他煎了个鸡蛋，加热了冰箱里的饭团，并着小锅的麦片粥，像对待眼睛都睁不太开的奶狗一样，把早餐端到迷迷糊糊的岩田面前。

对方哼了一声，捂着屁股从床上爬起来。

“痛死了。”

尽管语气里带着一点撒娇的成分，山下仍觉得有些不好意思。他的性经验止步于女性，和岩田这样充满阳刚气息的男性做爱，昨晚是第一次。本已做好了被自己学生嘲笑的准备，岩田却耐心地引导他一步步推进，不仅手口并用地做了前戏，对于疼痛也是忍耐之后才会小声提醒，乖巧又温顺，和平日的高傲模样完全不一样。

从来对床伴体贴温柔的山下，在这样的岩田面前失去了自控的意识，找到节奏以后凶狠又没有节制，看到岩田被刘海遮住的眼睛，和在吮吸后变得鲜红湿润的嘴唇，只觉得想要把他弄到声音嘶哑，涣散无神才好。

事实是他这样做了，并感受到一种空前的兴奋。

两人在麦片粥冒出的热气里对视了许久，不知道是在回味还是在愧疚，山下听完那句“痛死了”没有接话，这样的冷淡让岩田心里有些不快，但看着眼前的早餐又似乎回暖了一点。老师真是个奇怪的人啊。他咬了一口饭团。

山下盯着他的嘴角，想起了他们拥有过的美好夜晚。

在床上的一只手机屏幕突然亮起，山下瞥了一眼来电显示，岩田为那个人的备注是“登坂”。

“你有电话。”

岩田按了挂断键，说：“不关老师的事。”

真是个敏感的孩子。山下想。他把岩田搂到怀里，看他吃东西，像一个对宠物充满爱怜的主人。

***

“你什么时候结的婚？”

和山下第二次私下见面已经是半年以后。毕业后为了撇清和前任男友的关系，岩田去国外旅行了几个月，和山下像是有隐形的默契似的，自那个夜晚再没联系过彼此。他知道山下的取向，和喜欢女人的人只能上床，不能谈论爱情。即使在肌肤相亲之后对他萌生出强烈的依赖感，岩田还是把这股冲动压在了心里。

参观完神往已久的艺术馆，回到酒店，一个人洗漱，休息，还是按捺不住内心的躁动，换了衣服去酒店背后的泳池。裹着宽大的浴袍去吧台拿饮料，手指碰到旁边的人，抬眼，对视。

“你什么时候结的婚？”

短短半年，山下的无名指上多了枚戒指。连岩田自己都没想到，炮友间的重逢会以这样的话作为开场白。

面对突如其来的发问，山下再次回避了问题。

“好巧。”

“你这混蛋…”岩田变得有些激动了。如果早知道他是有家庭的人，自己说什么也不会和他上床。

山下在暗中捉住岩田的手腕，将他牵到一边。

“一周前刚结的。”

那个时候，稚气未脱的岩田会瞪着山下，仿佛在说“敢骗我的话我就打电话给你太太”，可小动物的示威又有什么好惧怕的呢？山下拉他坐下并递来饮料，说：“这不关你的事，不会让你卷进麻烦的。”

岩田撇了撇嘴：“这样最好。”他盯着泳池里身材姣好的外国女孩，见山下没接话，又补上自以为讥讽味十足的一句：“你们直的就是麻烦事多。”

“那抱歉那时候同意你来我家了哦。”山下也看向那个漂亮的姑娘，嘴角却因为岩田的话而带上笑意。

一时想不到反驳的话令岩田有点脸红，他努力不去看山下揶揄的神情，却还是忍不住用余光打量着这个已是他人之夫的男人。

-TBC


End file.
